The Wedding Planner
by PeggyMarie
Summary: Leah please don't tell me you... She look at me with wide eyes . You did. You fell for the groom
1. The Meeting

The Wedding Planner

Leah POV

Hi everyone I'm Leah Clearwater. I am twenty two years old. I run one of the most successful weddings planning busy on this side of Washington. Wedding planning is my life and I'm damn good at it. But all this success comes with a price. I have been on a date in almost four years. My last boyfriend was my high school sweetheart he ask me to marry him on our graduate day, but he end up cheating me with my best friend who happen to be cousin Emily. But that's another story. I guess after all the drama that went along with the situation I guess I'm not ready to put my heart on the line again. Where there's a saying always a bridesmaid never the bride. Well I'm neither. If you can't wed, then do the next best thing plan.

I was on my way to the shop. I had to make my usual stop along to way. A stop at the coffee shop down the street from my house for my white chocolate mocha and then the local bakery for doughnuts for my crew. I hate getting up so early. I had to deal with all the asshole that are in a rush because they decide to sleep in late and now they're late to work and want to break to law to get there on time. Like the asshole who is behind me ride my tail. So in Leah Clearwater fashion I drive as slow as possible. Now should teach him get up in on time. As pull into the coffee shop the car pull in as well. I quickly got out my car and made my way to the cafe. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't turn around.

"Good morning Miss Clearwater. What can I get for you today?" The overly excited coffee shop girl ask me.

I smiled at her." Same as usual." She smile nodded and begin to make my coffee.

"You know you should drive the speed limit". A deep voice said from behind me. I turn around until I was face to face with the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He was about 6'7 short black hair, hazel eyes, perfect tan skin and a smile that nearly took my breath away.

"Umm … Yeah … about that… "Why was I suddenly sounding like a teenage girl? He laughs a husky laugh.

"Don't worry about. I'll forgive you tell me your name." He smiles showing all his pearly whites.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know the name of the women who I'm about to ask to dinner."

"Who said anything about going to dinner with you?" I tried to sound like me, but with him around that's not going to happen.

"Well how about I introduce myself first. I'm Jacob Black and you will be." He held hand out and I took it.

"I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater."

"Leah Clearwater a strong beautiful name for a strong beautiful woman." He smiled" So how about I take you out tonight Miss Clearwater."

"Umm." I bit my lip.

"Come Miss Clearwater I won't bite it's just one date. "He gave me the cutest puppy dog eyes. My mind was telling me no don't do it. But my lips did something else.

"Sure I'll go if only you stop calling me Miss Clearwater." He laughs.

"Well then it's a date." After we exchange phone number we went our separate way. The whole drive to work I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I was so excited about my date with the very handsome Jacob Black.

**I hope you enjoy. Please comment and tell me what you think. Should I continue? **


	2. The waiting game

The Wedding Planner

Leah POV

The whole ride to work I couldn't keep a smile off my face. All I could think about is Jacob and our date tonight . Wow I 'm really starting to sound like a teenager. When I made it to work I was so lost I realize I forgotten to pick up everyone breakfast for the crew. Shit. I got out my car and walk toward the building. When I walked in everyone was in the front making flower arrangement. They all look up to me with a smile.

"Good morning Leah." My assistant and best friend Rachael said to me with a big smiled. I love the girl to death but she can be a handful at time.

"Morning Sis. "My Little brother Seth said with a smile so bright that could replace the sun. Sweet kid .I fight anyone who will try to harm him. He helps a lot around the shop.

"What's up boss lady?" Embry said in his want be gangster accent. He was my baker and my delivery man. I don't know what I do without him.

"Morning everyone. How is it going?"

"Slow sis. Did you bring anything for us to eat ?"

"I'm sorry baby bro. I forgot to stop at the bakery. " look at Rachael who had the strangest look on her face.

"Hey Seth how about you and Embry go out for breakfast." Rachael said while pulling money out her bra and handed it to Seth.

"But Rachael…" I was cut off by Rachael _shut the fuck I know what I'm doing look_. So I shut up look at the boys.

"You boys done a lot around here already go ahead and treat yourself." Rachael said with a smile. Seth turn to me.

"Its OK bro you Embry have a great time just be careful. "He smiled and gave Rachael and I hug. Embry gave me a quick nod and headed out the door with an over excited Seth trailing behind.

After they left I look at Rachael who was staring at with a glare on her face.

"What?"

"Don't what me. Why didn't you tell me you met a guy?"

"What are talking about? I didn't meet anyone."

"Don't bullshit me Leah it's written all over you face you glowing girl. "She said with a smirk.

"Rachael it's not like that. I just run into him." He asked me out for dinner that's it.

"About you go on a date what have it been three, four years since you last time you been on a date."

"Yeah. "I said while looking down.

"Oh Leah I'm sorry I shouldn't brought it up."

"No Rach its fine. I have to get over it someday."

"So what's the guy name?"

"Jacob."

"Is he hot?"

"Hell yeah. He can past for model."

"Well I guess we have a lot of work to do."

We?

"Do you really think I'm going let you dress yourself for you date?"

"I'm a big girl I pretty sure I can dress myself thank you very much."

"Yeah whatever. I'll be at your house at six you got that". She said while walking away. I couldn't do anything but laugh that was Rachael. I look at the 10 a.m. Now I just have to play the waiting game

**Thank you everyone who has read and comment on my stories**


	3. The date part 1

The Wedding Planner

Leah POV

The day seems to take forever to go by. I found myself checking the clock every hour. I don't know why I was so excited about this one little date. Finally five o'clock hit and it was time to go home and get ready. I close up the shop and headed home. By time I made it to my apartment it was five thirty so I had enough time to take shower before Rachael got there. By time I got of the shower it was six. And right on cue there was a knock on the door.

"About time you answer your door." Rachael said while glaring at me.

"You only knock once." She smile and rolled her eyes.

"I know I'm just fucking with you. So are you ready to get laid" She smiled

"I'm not trying to get laid Rach it's a date and nothing more "

"Whatever Leah after I'm done with you Jacob won't be able to keep his hands off you"

"Let's just get this over with okay" I rolled my eyes After about an hour of brushing, applying, and fighting she was finally done.

"Okay Miss Clearwater tell me what you think." I turn and look in the mirror. All I could say damn I was hot. I had on a short skin tight black dress, black heels, my hair was in loose curls that hung down my back. My make –up brought out the green in my eyes. Damn Rachael was good.

" Aww thank you so much Rach" I jump up and gave her a hug.

"Don't mention it Lee . Just promise me something"

"Anything"

"You'll have a great time tonight okay" She smiled at me.

"Of course "I smiled. This girl was more than a best friend she was my sister too

"Well I better go. You be care Lee call me later and tell me how it goes" She said while walking out the door. After an hour of wait there was another knock at the door. I ran to the door and open it. Standing on the other side of the door nearly took my breath away. Jacob Black standing there in all his glory. He was wearing black jeans that show off his perfect ass. His shirt hugs his muscle perfect. He looks like a Greek god. It took all my power not to throw him down on the floor and have my way with him.

"Wow Leah you look beautiful" He smiled and I blush.

"Thank you don't look bad yourself." He laughs.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes"

"Well shall we" He ask while holding out his hand"

"Let's "We walk to his car and he open the door . I got in. This is going to be a great night. I only hope.

**Okay the next chapter will be the actually date. I hope you enjoy . Thank you for reading.**


End file.
